User blog:Tuparman/a story of tubbies and bots
Small side thing I felt like making, to revisit these old personalities and make something new of them. Note: not fake ok This will be more on the serious side. Po: ................................ Dipsy: Hey have any of you found the source of- *smells a suspicious smell* THOSE FARTS AUISBHUIGBBY *spazzes out Po: ...........aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *jumps onto Dipsy and tackles him Dipsy: OW GET OFF OF ME Laa-Laa: U want me Noo-Noo: u all suck Tinky Winky: what is UP Dipsy: GET AWAY FROM ME *pushes Po off of him Po: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *jumps and tackles Laa-Laa, Laa-Laa falling with her body perfectly stiff like a plank Noo-Noo: so this is the day we all act like idiots and fuck up everything Dipsy: Okay I'm calm again. It's... actually been a while since we talked like this, eh Noo-Noo? Noo-Noo: suck off Dipsy: Well. Meanwhile... ???: hehehhehehehhehehehe... let's make some fun happen. *'Deep underground, old machinery is reactivated. An abandoned project deemed too dangerous to continue.'* . . . Dipsy: You felt that earthquake riGHT I SMELL FARTS AGAIN *runs towards Dining Room 1 Noo-Noo: y r we all in the party area anyways Po: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *goes after Dipsy Laa-Laa: U want me Tinky: woah did you guys just feel that earthquake that just happened Noo-Noo: yes we did u slow piece of shit Noo-Noo: ugh... these guys were much more bearable back then... FLASHBACK Fixed Po: haha u guis r so shet Fixed Dipsy: AWGYBFAWYROGOAIWIROOIOOOOOAWOEOAOOO PO I DON'T UNDERSTAND WHAT IS GOING ON RIGHT NOW Fixed Po: i bet the viewrs dont eithr. its calld "dodg my noscops 4 as long as u can" Fixed Laa-Laa: can i join Fixed Po: n- actualy for once i wil say yes Fixed Laa-Laa: yay Fixed Tinky Winky: LETS DO IT Fixed Po: aaaand the gaaaame staaaarts........... Fixed Po: nao *noscopes Fixed Laa-Laa right away Fixed Laa-Laa: oWA)8255% *falls to the ground unconscious Fixed Dipsy: OAWEOWAOEOAWEOAWO *runs around in circles Fixed Tinky Winky: TRY ME *tries to bait Fixed Po into firing at him Fixed Po: hehe *fires a few fake shots to scare the two Fixed Noo-Noo: what he said *slides into the room Fixed Tinky Winky: BETCHA I CAN LAST THE LONGEST Fixed Po: only cuz i let u *noscopes Fixed Noo-Noo Fixed Noo-Noo: fuck youuUUuuu989A*9 %%% *topples over unconscious Fixed Dipsy: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *bumps into Fixed Tinky Winky, making them both topple over onto each other Fixed Po: heaehe *noscopes Fixed Dipsy and Fixed Tinky Winky with one shot Fixed Dipsy and Fixed Tinky Winky: OAOWAOW@&*)%7 %% *both go unconscious Fixed Po: haha i win agan . . . Noo-Noo: ok never mind the past was insufferable too Tinky Winky: what Noo-Noo: bet you know all about it you snail fucker Tinky Winky: huh Po: *tackles Dipsy to the ground as he gets to the fumes Dipsy: MMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMM THAT SMELLLLLLLLLLLLLL *not noticing Po on him Tinky Winky: o ow that was a hurtful insult Laa-Laa: U want me *still lying on the ground Noo-Noo: really hoping something good happens in the future then... Years in the future, but not many... Po 2.0: This is *shits* not comfortable at all *shits* Laa-Laa (2): U really want me Dipsy (2): JUST LET ME SEE IF YOU HAVE EATEN PAPERCLIPS RECENTLY *squeezing Po 2.0 Tinky Winky (2): I'M JUST HERE FOR THE BUTT *touching Po 2.0's butt furiously Noo-Noo (2): what he said Tinky Winky (2): SEE HE AGREES WITH ME Eye: *watching eerily from a distance Trumpet: HUAEIOPTH*(#HT)#A&*(%G&#AR)CF: RA&*)GVFA*)& WHO WANTS TO GET NOSCOPED *attempts to noscope Dipsy (2) but fails Po 2.0: At least the *shits* other Po isn't he- *shits* Po (2): HEHEHAEHOeyyyy HowAHUIOSH iti oGIngiongon *flails into the room Po 2.0: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *shits* OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO *shits* OOOOOOOOOOOOO And a few more years later... P. Po: Hey Po? Po (3): Yeah? P. Po: Really glad you're here. Po (3): Same with you. P. Po: Really glad we can just hang out here, in this room, uninterrupted. Just two civil intelligent beings in this house of morons. Po (3): Yeah. P. Po: You know, it feels... kinda boring in here? Somehow? Like, there just isn't anything happening. Nothing new, at least. Po (3): It does get pretty dull, just the same things over and over here. Been like that for a few years now. Learned a lot through that. P. Po: Sometimes I wish it was just you and me in this whole place. You know? Just... hanging around... nobody else to bother us... Po (3): Well, what about the Original? He seems pretty nice. P. Po: Mostly because he's been through enough torture to never want to make someone else go through it like him. Po (3): Yeah, those heads are obnoxious. But... what about Dipsy? P. Po: Dipsy... eh, he's kind of a nerd. And a weirdo. Po (3): I don't really think so. He makes some cool stuff. And that other occult stuff... well, it's not too bad, right? P. Po: Yeah, I guess so. At least he isn't Laa-Laa. Or Tinky Winky. Po (3): Or Noo-Noo. P. Po: Yeah, especially not him. The murderous arse. Po (3): Well, uh, what about Decimated? I haven't seen him around much. And... uh, that other guy. P. Po: Decimated's kind of a dick. And fuuuuck that other guy. You don't deserve that kind of guilt. You gotta remember, it wasn't your fault. Po (3): Thanks. Really means a lot to me, you sticking out for me like that. P. Po: No prob. It's just what we gotta do. Watch each other's backs, you know? Po (3): ... P. Po: ... Po (3): Not much else to talk about, huh? P. Po: Maybe... We can ponder how it could've been if it all played out differently. IN AN ALTERNATE UNIVERSE Beta Po: PLS CUM TO STRUP CLIB Beta Dipsy: That's pretty h0t Beta Laa-Laa: Please, come, strip, club, hot, and you also forgot your periods. Beta Dipsy: That's pretty h0t Beta Laa-Laa: Dipsy, how many times do I have to tell you? It's spelled "hot", and you have to put a period at the end of your sentence. Beta Tinky Winky: What is UP Beta Po: JUST CUM TO STRUP CLIB PLS Beta Laa-Laa: Come, strip, club, please, periods, and please don't shout like that. Beta Tinky Winky: Man, it's so boring here. Nothing happens. I liked the old days. Beta Dipsy: That's pretty h0t Beta Laa-Laa: No, come on, please, just use some periods, and stop using that zero! Years in the past, but not many... Beta Fixed Dipsy: Ifz hvzt ipx't ju hpjoh? Beta Fixed Laa-Laa: ... Beta Fixed Po: k Beta Fixed Dipsy: Xfmm, uibu xbt b ejtbqqpjoujoh sftqpotf. Beta Fixed Laa-Laa: ... Beta Fixed Po: k Beta Fixed Tinky Winky: COOL BEANS Beta Fixed Dipsy: Nbo, uijt qmbdf jt tp cpsjoh. Back to the future. In an alternate universe. Endoskeleton: I am perfectly fine with the situation as is. Endoskeleton (2): Is there anything I can do to calm you down? Do you want anything? Please, I can't bear to see you in such turmoil! P. Endoskeleton: I'D LIKE TO SEE YOUR LIMBS TORN APART AND YOUR HEAD CRUSHED O. Endoskeleton: I would be fine wi- No, I'm very sorry, but I can't do that! Is there something else I can do fo- FUCK YOU TOO WHY DON'T YOU GO DIE IN FUCKING ACID FLAM- I mean, if you really want me to. Endoskeleton (2): I just want to help both of you! What's wrong?! Endoskeleton: I have no opinion on this situation. P. Endoskeleton: I'LL MAKE SURE YOUR DEATH IS SLOW AND PAINFUL O. Endoskeleton: That's okay wi- No, please, we can't keep going on li- YOUR'S TOO BUDDY HAHA Endoskeleton (2): Just tell me what's wro- P. Endoskeleton: I'VE HAD ENOUGH OF YOUR SHIT *punches Endoskeleton (2), but he barely feels it Endoskeleton (2): ...it's okay, if you need to vent your anger out, just try punching something soft... like a pillow! O. Endoskeleton: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Elsewhere, in the past... Po Plush: PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE Dipsy Plush: Not unless you have some hathathathathathathathathathat Laa-Laa Plush: em tnaw U Noo-Noo Plush: suck Po Plush: WOAEAOWOEOAWEOOWWWWWWWWWWWWWWOOOOOOOOOOOOOWEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *starts cloning self Tinky Winky Plush: get in my fucking bags *sucks up the clones into his huge bags Dipsy Plush: This is really stupid, I just wanna get away from these idiots into someplace with a bunch of hathathathathathathathathat Laa-Laa Plush: em tnaw U MEANWHILE ???: heheheheheehhehee... it's time. it's finally ready. time to wreck shit and have some fun with this. A portal has been activated in world A2. A portal has been activated in world A3. A portal has been activated in world A4. IN THE CANON TIMELINE... YEAR: Sometime in the 2000s... Fixed Po: alrite gang lets go do the thing for the kidies Fixed Laa-Laa: can i join Fixed Po: no go stand in the cornr ther Fixed Laa-Laa: aww Fixed Dipsy: WAOEWAOEOAWOE WHATS HAPPENING Fixed Tinky Winky: YOU READY FOR THIS? WE'RE REALLY DOING IT Fixed Po: yes we do this everyday u fuk Fixed Dipsy: WEOAWOEOAOEWEOAEOWA WHERE IS THE BLUE THING Fixed Tinky Winky: COME TO THINK OF IT, I'VE NEVER SEEN THE VACUUM CLEANER AROUND FOR A WHILE NOW Fixed Po: ah hoo care- wait wats that blak thing Fixed Tinky Winky: WHAT DO YOU MEAN? I DON'T SEE ANYTHING PTLD-93: (camoflaged) hehehheehhehehe *covers Fixed Po's mouth and pushes her towards the custard machine Fixed Po: *muffled* no... NO... HOW CAN U DO THIS... i cant fite against a scrub who CHEETS and TELEPORTS Fixed Tinky Winky: YO PO YOU ALRIGHT THERE? YOU'RE ACTING A BIT WEIRD PTLD-93: *grabs her arm and pulls it over to the custard machine controls Fixed Po: *muffled* noooo... noooooooooooOOOOOOOOOOOooooooooooooo....... PTLD-93: ehehehehhehehehehehehehhehe *makes Fixed Po activate the bomb Fixed Po: NOOOOOOO... u monstr... u r wiling to destroy this place of joy... for wat? FIXED DIPSY: WAOW WHO ARE YOU TALKING TO??? PTLD-93: hehehe... Fixed Po: ANSER ME! Fixed Tinky Winky: UH PO WHAT'S THAT ALARM Fixed Dipsy: AWEUAWEOWAEAWUWWUOEUOAWEUO RED FLASHING LIGHTS Fixed Laa-Laa: can i jo- Fixed Po: none of us has a chois. youv ben forced to join this. this is the end. PTLD-93: hehehHEHHEhehehhehehehe *teleports away Fixed Po: ugh... i coodnt stop it... wat a way to go. Fixed Tinky Winky: WHAT ARE YOU TALKING ABO- The custard machine... ...has exploded. Years in the future... Po: ... Dipsy: Careful... Don't wake her up... *covering Laa-Laa's mouth Laa-Laa: *muffled* U wfnt mff Noo-Noo: u all su- *gets pounced on by Po Po: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Tinky Winky: what is UP Po: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *pounces onto Tinky Winky Dipsy: Gotta get to the music box! *goes over and winds up the music box, which fell out of the wall years ago Po: AAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa........... *goes back to sleep Dipsy: Okay... It's been years since any human has been here. And years more since the incident. In that incident, Po's brain was damaged so hard, she lost her MLG abilities. Yes, I know that sounds stupid and possibly a bit cringy, but it's true. She was also traumatized... Something made her do it, and the fact that she got herself caught must have traumatized her... She just wants to sleep in peace. This is why she acts like this. Dipsy: As for Laa-Laa... Her brain wasn't so good in the first place, and the explosion didn't help. Dipsy: And myself? Well, this was probably the only good change. My sensory skills were lowered, so they weren't being bombarded 24/7, but my smell is still incredibly good. Dipsy: Tinky Winky... his brain was damaged too. His processing systems have deteriorated. He's slow. Really slow. Dipsy: Noo-Noo was never here... but his ghost imprint is right now. I don't know what caused him to go from a chipper cheery vacuum to a total asshole, but it must've been as bad as the incident. Dipsy: Our only hope is for our employers to upgrade us soon, but it's been 15 years. I doubt there's any chance for us. We'll be forgotten. We'll be... forgotten. SOMETIME IN THE NEXT FEW YEARS Po: zz........ A flash of light appears. Po: zzz- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA *pounces onto the flash of light Dipsy (2): WHOA HEY THERE *dodges to the side Eye: You must... hand me over to her... Dipsy (2): OK WHATEVER YOU SAY *tosses the Eye Computer onto Po Po: AAAAAAAAAAAAA- AEBNYGFYASBVGFYDUIOSGBYSENHYGEUOT Bright light fills the room as the Eye Computer makes contact with Po, and nobody can see very far anymore. Po: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Eye: Listen to me. You have been chosen. Chosen to receive a gift. You may accept or deny. A/D Po: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA Eye: Very well. *jumps back into Dipsy (2)'s hands Po: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA- WHOA. WHAT IS THIS NEW POWER I FEEL? Dipsy (2): WOW YOU HAVE BIG EYES NOW Po: I HAVE EYES NOW? OH WOW Eye: Do you wish to stay here, or to finish your quest? Po: MY QUEST? OK SURE *goes with Dipsy (2) and Eye Computer into the light Years later... Po: I HAVE RETURNED Dipsy: Oh wow what happened to you? Laa-Laa: U want me Po: I HAVE BEEN GRANTED THE POWER OF POOP Dipsy: Okaaaay then... Well, just to let you know, the upgrades are coming soon. We haven't been forgotten! Po: WHOA WHAT Tinky Winky: o hi po Dipsy: Yep, they're coming in just a few days! You came back just in time. Po: WOW REALLY Tinky Winky: wait we're getting upgrades? woo Laa-Laa: U want me Po: YESSSSS Dipsy: How about you tell us about what you've been doing in the past years over the next few days while we wait? Po: SURE. IT'S BEEN GREAT, HAVING THIS POWER. BEEN ALL OVER THE PLACE, YOU KNOW? LIKE I'VE BEEN REVIVED. THERE WERE THESE OTHER THREE GUYS AND THIS WEIRD COMPUTER, AND WE WENT TO... Later... TE Worker A: Alright, we're loadin' them in. TE Worker B: You got all of 'em? Great. Ship 'em off. A truck goes on a journey. Po: YOU EXCITED GUYS? Dipsy: Yep. We'll be able to go back to the good 'ol days! Laa-Laa: U want me Po: I'M REALLY EXCITED FOR THIS TOO! Tinky Winky: ye >Tinky Winky has been upgraded to Tinky Winky (2) >Dipsy has been upgraded to Dipsy (2) >Laa-Laa has been upgraded to Laa-Laa (2) >ERROR: Insufficient funds Po: WAIT WHAT Laa-Laa (2): U really want me Dipsy (2): PAPERCLIPS PAPERCLIPS PAPERCLIPS Tinky Winky (2): WOOOOOO BUTTS *touching Laa-Laa (2)'s and Dipsy (2)'s butts Po: WH... WHAT ABOUT ME? >Po 2.0 has been built Po 2.0: ... ... ... Oh, hey guys! Dipsy (2): PLEASE GIVE ME A PAPERCLIP Laa-Laa (2): You want me Tinky Winky (2): CAN I TOUCH YOUR BUTT TOO Po 2.0: Uh... N- *shits Po: NO... I DON'T WANT TO LIVE LIKE THIS. IT'S MEANINGLESS TO ME NOW. I DON'T WANT THESE POWERS ANYMORE IF THEY AREN'T GOING TO HELP WITH ANYTHING. Eye Computer: Hello. Po: YOU! I'D LIKE TO FORFEIT THE POWERS OF POOP. Eye Computer: Command granted. Now, to begin my mission, as I have done so before. *hides out in the new Tubbyland Restaurant Po: HUH. DIPSY KINDA LOOKS LIKE THAT GUY I DID THAT QUEST WI- whoWHOWOOOHo?/?/A The rest of the tubbybots have been transported to the new Tubbyland Restaurant. Noo-Noo (2): y u take so long to get here Po 2.0: Noo-Noo? *shits Laa-Laa (2): U really want me Dipsy (2): YOU GOT PAPERCLIP? Tinky Winky (2): I WANT TO TOUCH YOUR BUTT Po (2): AWOEHowhaoehoahweoPABNPOFUGAWBuofb Noo-Noo (2): what he said Po 2.0: Alright guys, let's get into position! The kiddies will be here soon! *shits Laa-Laa (2): You want me Dipsy (2): WILL I BE PAID IN PAPERCLIPS? *goes to Dipsy's Arcade Tinky Winky (2): SOON I WILL BE ABLE TO TOUCH ALL THE BUTT *goes to Room Of Stories Po (2): wAhwhehwehERre I GOooO??? Po 2.0: That room past the office. *carries Laa-Laa (2) onto the Tubby Stage with herself while shitting Po (2): okaoKOkaAYKAKAya *goes to the Spare Room Po 2.0: How is this a place for kids? *shits Po 2.0: Saturday, July 19, 2036. I've been doing this gig for quite a while now, and although a lot of it's new to me, I've been able to pick it up quite well. The job's nice. But the living conditions aren't nearly as good. Although it's not really anything to do with the building, more with my coworkers, they were the faults of their engineers and technicians. I mean, who the hell thought these behaviors would do in a place like this? Not just this place, but anywhere!? And although I'm new, I don't understand why they thought it would be a good idea to have me be a compost bin as well as an entertainer, and why they didn't check my compost release mechanism before releasing me here. But at least I behave as normal as I can. Can't say the same for the others. They never fixed Laa-Laa's paralysis problem, as her nervous wires were disconnected from her head in the explosion all the way back then. The wires are all outdated and stuff, so when they slapped the new head on with the same brain, they couldn't reconnect them. So they just expect me to do puppetry behind my back to make it look like she's alive. Her other functions, like speaking, were also affected, as she is only able to speak three variations of the same sentence, so instead of taking the time to fix her, they gave me a second voice to make my puppetry more convincing. So I'm actually just talking to myself the whole time. Seriously, why didn't they just give her a new brain and make a new body? Actually, aside from limited funds, I guess it wouldn't really be Laa-Laa then, would it...? Or maybe... Nah, I'm not getting into that. Let's move on from that. Dipsy. He was in pretty good condition in the first place, he was just partially blind. But his over sensitive smell caused problems. So they added something to overpower it, so he was being distracted by something else instead. They just chose some random thing. Paperclips. God, I can still hear his shouts about paperclips ringing in my head. Unfortunately, they went overboard and now he's absolutely obsessed with them. Fortunately, he thinks about paperclips too much for his smell problems to be a thing. He shakes and squeezes things to find paperclips in them, including people and tubbybots. We lock his feet down in the day time, because, well, he would be a walking hazard otherwise. And Tinky Winky, he's got an obsession too. With butts instead. Somehow, when they were repairing his processors, they wired together something that made him obsessed with touching butts. We keep him strapped in a chair so he doesn't get up and do... creepy stuff with the kids in the day. He's not slow anymore, so there's that. As for the other Po and the Noo-Noo? Well... I don't fully understand what happened to Po, some supernatural bullshit or something, but she's... not right. She's really annoying, but for some reason, I feel kinda bad for her. I don't know why. Noo-Noo's still pretty much the same as he always was, as far as I know. Can't get any info from these morons though, none of them are open with their info. Had to speak to the technicians for all this info. Nice people, them. Still got no word from them about my compost dilemma, but I don't think any of them agreed with it in the first place. Anyways, what little info I got from Dipsy was that Noo-Noo... wasn't with them back in the old place. Apparently, he wasn't the best guy to be around? And that he was transparent too? I guess that means you could probably trust him, but he was kind of a dick. Oh, and that weird trumpet. Tryhard child. Fails to be cool even when he tries his hardest. He's never landed any of his noscopes before. Well, I guess that's everyone. No, wait, there's that computer, it appears everywhere. I feel like it's watching me sometimes, but that would be preposterous. It doesn't have any cameras on it... does it? Eye: Hey you. You there. The green one, near the paperclip. Dipsy (2): ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT...... PO? Eye: No, you. Come closer. Dipsy (2): WHUT Eye: I have taken the form of a paperclip. Come close and touch me. Dipsy (2): PAPER CCLCLCLEEEEPEPEPPP *dives onto a shiny floating paperclip Suddenly, the room is engulfed in a bright white light. Dipsy (2): WHOA..... WHERE AM I? AND WHY DO I FEEL... DIFFERENT? Eye: You have been chosen to accept a gift from beyond. You may choose to say yes or no. Y/N Dipsy (2): BUT WHY Eye: Very well. Now, you must make another choice. Will you embark on a journey, or do you wish to remain here? Dipsy (2): QUEST? SOUNDS COOL. WHERE TO? Eye: Carry me, and allow me to guide you... Dipsy and the Eye Computer disappear in a flash of light, as he grabs on. They are not seen again until much later... Po 2.0: Bad news guys. Something real *shits* shitty happened. Laa-Laa (2): You want me Tinky Winky (2): DOES IT HAVE TO DO WITH BUTTS? Po (2): wauihoWOEUHWAIOUHohouhgo uiomBUoUMOG Po 2.0: *shits* Noo-Noo sucked up a *shits* human, and we're in debt now *shits* because nobody wants *shits* to go here anymore. Noo-Noo (2): what he said Po (2): thHTAhatAHTHSs Ass shEeSHEhSEH NONONONo!!! Po 2.0: Uh, thanks, Po. I guess? Dipsy (2): IM BACK BITCHES Tinky Winky (2): BUTT *flails towards Dipsy (2)'s ass Trumpet: AWIBGY()*&2fbg058%GB)*^A#%GFB*A#%G)A#F%G*()A#GF *shoots rifle everywhere Po 2.0: Oh yeah, also because Dipsy left and the Trumpet kept nearly killing people. *shits* By the way we're all getting scrapped. *shits Laa-Laa (2): U re- *shut down* Dipsy (2): WH- *shut down* The rest of the tubbybots were shut down, then transported to the warehouse... SEVERAL YEARS LATER P. Po: So that's how you all ended up here. Po (3): Yeah. Crazy how just a couple of incidents could lead to this. P. Po: Sure is. Po (3): I'm real lucky to have seen the light. The enlightenment I mean. After living without the powers for so long, I was able to salvage my old self from it. Well, kind of. P. Po: I don't think I'd be able to handle your actual old self, to be honest. Po (3): Me neither. Who would've thought I was a huge asshole, a weird crazy creep, then a completely braindead moron? Not me, if I never knew my past. P. Po: What happened to the others? I forget. Po (3): The others... Only one of us were lucky, other than myself. The rest... Po 2.0: . . . Up . . . Po 2.0: ...ughhhh... my head hurts... thought none of my body does...? Laa-Laa (2): U really want me. U want me. You really want me. You want me. Po 2.0: ...Laa-Laa? I thought we slept far away from each oth- *vomits shit Tinky Winky (2): HEEEEEEEEEEELP I CAN'T TOUCH BUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUTTS Po 2.0: Oh no. Original: M80s settle down. I can't handle this. Why did the vandals do this to me? Why did they have to hurt them? And worst of all, why did they have to hyper glue their heads onto me? Po 2.0: Welp. This is a fate worse than de- *shits P. Laa-Laa: ey bbys P. Dipsy: About 40 years of doing nothing, but rotting away down here. It does stuff to one's sanity. We all have to cope with it. Each of us in different ways. Luckily, I stayed sane enough to become interested in tinkering and inventing. Really wish I could say the same for the rest of us. P. Tinky: HUHUHEHHHHUH UHUHH *furiously rubbing two twigs together P. Laa-Laa: wana fok *begins foking Noo-Noo (3) Noo-Noo (3): eat my shit *grinds P. Laa-Laa Original: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA P. Dipsy: I'm not sure where those two Pos went, but I'm sure they're fine. It's a good thing they have each other for company, and better that they have a room that only they can go in. The latter's probably why our Po didn't go insane. P. Dipsy: And these new guys haven't even been here for over 6 years yet, and they're already crazy. Po 2.0: *shitting constantly Tinky Winky (2): BUTTSUTSBUATSABTUSBTUSABT Laa-Laa (2): U really want me You want me U want me P. Dipsy: Granted, they're probably what drove the Original insane. P. Dipsy: Haven't seen Decimated around though. He's been gone for a long time. Said he was going to learn the secrets of a lost art when he left. Also something about creating himself, but that doesn't make sense. I'm willing to bet he went crazy too. P. Dipsy: Of course, I can't forget about... that one. The outcast. A horrifying amalgamation of our old parts. Well, not that much more horrifying than us, considering our state. But he's done things worse than any of us could do. P. Dipsy: We're all doomed to the same fate. Forever, stuck in this prison, only to be granted the sweet release of death in years in the future, only to be mangled into new machinery, continuing the cycle. It's dark and depressing here, and not many of us could handle it. At the very least, we're free to do as we please, as long as it stays in this warehouse. P. Dipsy: But I have a feeling this will change. And the forgotten one will be behind it. Inside a hole in the Tubbyland Warehouse, a certain purple tubbybot is playing by himself. I said "by" not "with" you freaks P. Tinky: OOOOO WOW *hypnotized by the dance of the flame in front of him Dipsy (2): SO THIS IS THE LAST GUY? Eye: Yes. Give me to him. Po: LOOKS LIKE A WEIRDO Beta Laa-Laa: We were all weirdos. Well, except me, I guess. Po: YEAH YEAH WE GET IT YOU WERE A SMARTASS Dipsy (2): ALRIGHT, PURPLE WEIRDO. HERE YOU GO *flings the Eye Computer into P. Tinky's hands P. Tinky: WOAH WHAT'S THI- I'M BORED I'M GONNA LOOK AT THE FIRE INSTEAD Eye: You are the final chosen one. You have been selected to be imbued by an extraodinary power. You may say yay or nay to this power. Y/N P. Tinky: YAY FIRE Eye: As you wish. Light engulfs P. Tinky for a few seconds P. Tinky: WWWWHOOOAOAAHHHH EVERYTHING FEELS DIFFERENT Eye: Now, you have the choice to embark on a special quest, with your newfound powers. P. Tinky: OK WHY NOT Eye: Very well. The team has been assembled. The quest will now begin. All five of them disappear. Meanwhile... Endo V1: Huh. Plushies. Endo 2.0: Wow, don't you think these plushies are great? P. Endo: I WILL SHIT FURY UPON THESE CRAPPY PIECES OF FLUFF Original Endo: I guess they're okay. Laa-Laa Plush: em tnaw U Dipsy Plush: Hathathathathathathathat Noo-Noo Plush: suck Endo V1: These plushies seem to have been made in a special way. I don't really feel that the decision to make these talking walking floating plushies is good or bad. Endo 2.0: Come on guys, aren't they super nice? P. Endo: I WISH THESE PLUSHIES WOULD FUCK OFF AND BURN IN HELL Original Endo: Come on, friendo. Can't these cheer you up? In another room... Po Plush: PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WIIIIIIIIITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE *cloning self several times Tinky Plush: what a crappy idea for mass producing these plushies... at least the sentient intelligent plush experiment went well, along with the infinite space bags. *traps clones into huge bags The storage unit containing the plushies and endoskeletons were dumped into the Warehouse's basement. P. Dipsy met them as he was scavenging for materials. P. Dipsy: Oh, some new arrivals. You better get comfy here, because there's nowhere else to go. P. Endo: FUCK YOU MOTHERFATHERBROTHERSISTERCOUSINUNCLEAUNTFUCKER Endo 2.0: Calm down please! Don't worry about him, mister, he's... a bit explosive. Original Endo: OH I'LL SHOW YOU EXPLOSIVE Endo V1: I'm perfectly fine with the events unfolding as of now. P. Dipsy: I wouldn't be opposed to receiving some explosives. Oh, and they brought some toys too. Should be good for cott- Laa-Laa Plush: em tnaw U Dipsy Plush: Do you have any hathathahtahthathathahthahthathat Noo-Noo Plush: suck P. Dipsy: Nevermind. These are alive. Tinky Plush: oh you haven't seen alive. these aren't alive. i am. *catching Po Plush clones Po Plush: PLAAAAAAAAAAAAAAY WIIIIIIIIIIIIITH MEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE P. Dipsy: Ooooooh. That should be good for extra cotton. How much for some of those plush clones? Tinky Plush: take 'em. i'm fine with dealing with less of these assholes. P. Dipsy: Thank you very much. *takes a few Po Plush clones for his experiments ???: hmmm... looks like the first portal never activated, along with... the alternate universe. this might need some tinkering. Wires on the A2 portal control are tinkered with. A portal has been activated in world A1. A portal has been activated in world B1. A portal has been activated in world B2. ???: ah, yes. that should be everyone. hehehhehehehehehehehehehehehhhehehheeeehehehehehehe Beta Fixed Po: k Beta Fixed Laa-Laa: ... Beta Fixed Dipsy: Zpv fwfs xpoefs xibu uifz ubml bcpvu? Beta Fixed Tinky: What the actual fuck did you just say. Wait. *pulls an auto translator out of his pocket Beta Fixed Tinky: There you go. *slaps auto translator onto Beta Fixed Dipsy's throat Beta Fixed Dipsy: Ow! Why'd you have to hit so hard? Beta Fixed Tinky: Sorry mate. Thing doesn't stick on well. Beta Fixed Dipsy: Soo... This is incredibly boring. Beta Fixed Tinky: Agreed. Beta Fixed Dipsy: Have you heard about the news? Beta Fixed Tinky: No. What's going on? Beta Fixed Dipsy: The place is going to be closed down soon. Beta Fixed Tinky: Finally, something happ- Wait, really? When? Beta Fixed Dipsy: In five seconds. Beta Fixed Tinky: Shit. Hey Po, could ya make some custard so we can drink this all off? The alternate incident happens. Beta Po: STTRRURUUUUPPPP CLILIIIIBBBBB Beta Dipsy: That's pretty h0t Beta Laa-Laa: So... Po's no longer able to say the word "k" ever again. The explosion that blew off her face also hit her brain. Apparently she was always talking about this "strup clib" (which really should be "strip club") the whole time. And I never noticed. Well, I did, but I never paid much attention. Her strength also went down, due to her body's integrity being damaged. Beta Laa-Laa: As for Dipsy, well... His auto translator got stuck in him, so I guess that's a plus? But his brain got taken out along with his eye, leaving just that sentence. That dreaded sentence, with that mispelt "hot" and missing period. It bothers me so much. Beta Laa-Laa: Tinky Winky at least is somewhat normal, if you don't consider that he's now disabled. He's partially blind, deaf, he has no legs, and he's a bit braindead. Fortunately, he's still somewhat intelligent, and whatever kept making his personality change no longer works, but he unfortunately is stuck on slow mode. Everything he does is slow and delayed. Beta Tinky: What is UP Beta Laa-Laa: As for myself? My thoughts are automatically spoken, meaning my silence is no more. Fortunately, as my costume head took most of the force, I'm still intelligent. I have a couple scratches on my body, but nothing serious. Beta Laa-Laa: But it's become boring again. And unbearable. Dipsy (2): WHOA HEY THERE Po: THIS IS THE NEXT ONE RIGHT? Eye: Correct. Beta Laa-Laa: Who are you, and where did you come from? And why do two of you speak in all capital letters? It bothers me. Dipsy (2): SORRY CAN'T HELP IT HERE HAVE THIS *tosses the Eye Computer into Beta Laa-Laa's hands Beta Laa-Laa: What is this? A computer? Eye: You are the one spoken of by the legends. You are destined to be bestowed by this great power. You have the ability to take this power, or push it away. T/P Beta Laa-Laa: Can we just settle this over some tea? Let's be more polite abou- Eye: Indeed. You have now been bestowed by the power. Now, you may take the quest you are fated to go on. Beta Laa-Laa: Whoa. I feel different. Smarter, but less assy. I guess I'll go. It's boring here anyways. Eye: If you say so. Let us go. The four disappear in a flash of light. ???: hehehehehehehhehehehhehehehehehe... it's finally time... to be continued... ALTERNATE TIMELINE INITIATED Po: I HAVE RETURNED Dipsy: Oh wow what happened to you? Laa-Laa: U want me Po: I HAVE BEEN GRANTED THE POWER OF POOP Dipsy: Okaaaay then... Well, just to let you know, the upgrades are coming soon. We haven't been forgotten! Po: WHOA WHAT Tinky Winky: o hi po Dipsy: Yep, they're coming in just a few days! You came back just in time. Po: WOW REA- WOAH WHAT THE FUCK WAS THAT EARTHQUAKE Tinky Winky: wait we're getting upgrades? woo Laa-Laa: U want me Dipsy: What the heck? Wait, this feels like the one we felt a while ago! Remember? Po: NOT REALLY Tinky Winky: woah ground is shakey Po: UH, MAYBE IT'S NOTHING A few days later... Dipsy: We're off to get our upgrades! And return to normal life! Po: NO MORE ROTTING IN AN ABANDONED BUILDING! JUST NORMAL FUN LI- (Another earthquake occurs. Parts of the building start to crumble down. Beams from the ceilings fall through, while chunks of concrete block doorways to the outside.) Dipsy: Holy SHIT RUN! *runs around frantically, searching for a place to take cover Laa-Laa: U want m- *picked up by Po, carried under her arm Po: WHERE DO WE G- AAAAAAAAA *almost crushed by a block of concrete, but is able to hold it up with poopers Noo-Noo: u all still suck Tinky Winky: woah SHIT suddenly stuff is falling everywh- *picked up by Po, carried under her other arm, just as a metal beam from a wall crashes down on where he was Po: WHERE DO WE GO?!? Dipsy: In here! *goes into an open door, which has bright colored light shining out of it Po: OH SHIT HERE WE GO!! *jumps into the doorway right behind Noo-Noo as concrete rubble falls and blocks it up Dipsy: Are we all safe now? Tinky Winky: go in that door Laa-Laa: U want me Noo-Noo: i wish you weren't Po: YEP, GOT TINKY AND LAA-LAA HERE Dipsy: Phew, that was close. Pretty exciting, but a bit too dangerous for my taste. Po: WHERE THE HELL ARE WE? Dipsy: I dunno, this door's usually locked up tight. I wonder why it's open now? Po: HMM... Dipsy: Well, let's find out! *walks further down the hall Po: HEY WAIT UP FOR ME *sets Tinky down and runs ahead of Dipsy, carrying Laa-Laa Tinky: oooh shiny light over there *follows behind the other three Noo-Noo: i can't believe i'm going behind the slow ass, but i guess i'll check this out too *follows behind Tinky (As the group of five enter the room, they (excluding Laa-Laa) are awestruck by the strangely high-tech room, with flashing lights, strange complicated machinery, buttons and switches, and an almost completely shiny metal interior, slightly rusted and dusty from age. The room is relatively empty and small, except for a strange circular arch towards the middle of the opposite wall from the doorway into the room, seeming even more high-tech than the strange controls and lights on the walls. In front of the portal-like machine, to the left, is what appears to be a control panel of some sort. On the top of the portal-like machine, is large text that reads "WORLD A2".) Po: WHAT IN THE WORLD IS THIS PLACE? Dipsy: I... don't know. "WORLD A2"? Does this mean there's an A1? And more? Tinky Winky: woah shiny room Noo-Noo: well i guess now we have this piece of shit to play around with before the staff digs us out Laa-Laa: U want me Po: WELL, MAYBE WE CAN DO SOMETHING WITH IT. LOOK AT THIS CONTROL PANEL HERE. Dipsy: Hey, a manual looking thing. *picks up the manual next to the control room Po: WHAT'S IT SAY? Dipsy: "Project Generation Unification". Says here that this is meant to travel to other similar... portals. Po: ANYTHING ABOUT ACTIVATING IT? Dipsy: Hmm... There's some instructions here, but the last part's covered up with a big ol' "WARNING: PROJECT CANCELLED, DEEMED TOO DANGEROUS. DO NOT PERFORM FOR ANY REASON." Any idea why? Po: NOPE, BUT I'M NOT AFRAID TO TRY. *reads off of Dipsy's manual while pressing buttons and pulling switches as it says to Dipsy: What are you gonna do for the last part? Po: I DUNNO JUST MAKE IT UP *starts to push random buttons and switches (The portal begins to emit a low whir, which slowly becomes higher in pitch and louder in volume. The room starts shaking heavily as the portal begins to activate. Red light begins to shine out of its inside as the portal itself becomes visible.) Tinky Winky: what you doing po Dipsy: Are you CRAZY?! You could get us all destroyed! Or worse, something real bad's gonna come out of that portal! Po: DON'T WORRY I GOT THIS (A sudden flash of light floods the room, and the shaking and whirring stops. The portal is now clear, and shows the inside of a room similar to the one it resides in. A plaque can be seen in the other room, reading "WORLD A3".) Dipsy: Is it over? Po: LOOKS LIKE IT... AND WE'RE ALL ALIVE AND WELL. AS WELL AS WE CAN BE, ANYWAYS. Laa-Laa: U want me Noo-Noo: im outta here suckers *goes through the portal Tinky Winky: woah you turned on the portal Dipsy: I'm coming after him. *goes behind Noo-Noo Po: ME TOO *follows Dipsy with Laa-Laa in hand Tinky Winky: i wonder where this goes *follows at the very back of the line Po 2.0: You guys heard *shits* that noise too right? Laa-Laa 2.0: You really want me Dipsy 2.0: YEAH WHAT WAS THAT Tinky Winky 2.0: MAYBE IT HAS BUTTS ON IT Po (2): woOWOw LoOOuD D NosSEi Noo-Noo (2): what he said Po 2.0: I'm assuming yes. *shits* Well, I'm checkin' it out. Got nothing better to do. *goes towards a locked door on the side of the Tubby Stage Po: DUDE SOMEONE'S COMING Laa-Laa: U want me Dipsy: What do we do?? Noo-Noo: shush loudasses Tinky Winky: what is UP Po: OK, THIS DOOR IS PROBABLY LOCKED ON THE OUTSIDE LIKE THE OTHER ONE. LET'S JUST HIDE OUT IN HERE UNTIL THEY LEAVE. Po 2.0: Who's in *shits* there? Hello? *tries to open the door, but it's locked Po 2.0: I'm gonna stay here in case you decide *shits* to come out, because this is literally the only interesting that's *shits* happened for several months, and you probably will come out eventually. Dipsy: Oh my god... DO I SMELL... FARTS?????!!? Po: NONONONO DON'T DO I- Dipsy: FAAAAAAAAAARTS *barges out the door and knocks over Po 2.0, rushing past her, not noticing her Po: WELL THAT PLAN DIDN'T LAST LONG Dipsy: HEY DO YOU KNOW WHERE THAT *runs into the room with the rest of the tubbybots Dipsy: SMELL... Is... coming from...? Dipsy: Who are you? Dipsy 2.0: I'M YOU BUT STRONGER Tinky 2.0: CAN I TOUCH YOUR BUTT PLS Laa-Laa 2.0: U really want me Noo-Noo: what he said Trumpet: AWNGUIASBGI@#(%G)R&GF&U*() GN*)& *attempts a noscope on Dipsy but fails Dipsy: HEY DON'T SHOOT! Anyways... Why do you look like me? Dipsy 2.0: I WAS ABOUT TO ASK YOU THE SAME THING Po: HEY WHAT'S GOING ON Po 2.0: These are... my coworkers. Also known as you *shits* guys in the future. Laa-Laa: U want me Noo-Noo: wow they all suck, other than that blue guy Dipsy 2.0: NO U Tinky 2.0: LEMME TOUCH UR BUTTS Laa-Laa 2.0: You want me Noo-Noo (2): what he said Noo-Noo: oh my god i take it back he sucks too Tinky Winky: what is UP Po: SO WHY ARE THERE TWO OF YOU? Po 2.0: Talking about me *shits* and that Po? Well... it's because you were never upgraded. Only replaced. Po: OH... Po (2): ooo hHIII ANnaotateher Po?????// Po 2.0: How'd you *shits* guys get here anyways? Po: A PORTAL IN THAT ROOM WE CAME OUT OF. Dipsy: Wait, what if we can go to other places? It can't be just here, right? Po 2.0: Let's try *shits* it! Tinky 2.0: PLACES FOR MORE BUTTS? Dipsy: SOUNDS EXCITING, I'M UP FOR SOME MORE ADVENTURES Po (2): OWHAOHOAWGHUOAWNBGuaioputhaAt0waGH) Noo-Noo: well what are you waiting for let's go suckers Noo-Noo (2): what he said Noo-Noo: now im starting to like this guy Tinky Winky: wait we can go to other places with the portal Po: NOO-NOO'S RIGHT FOR ONCE, LET'S GO! (They all go back to the portal room, but unfortunately, this is... to be continued.)